emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7538/7539 (28th June 2016)
Plot Rakesh hides a holdall in a bin behind David's Shop. Jimmy and Nicola wake up on the floor of The Mill and can hear someone downstairs. In the shop, David has over ordered taramasalata, and builds a tower out of the tubs. He tries to sell Priya and Rakesh some of the 1000 over ordered tubs with no success, but Rakesh gets an idea. He knocks over David's tower of taramasalata tubs. Adam sets up a paddling pool in back garden and tells Victoria that they will be going to Ibiza once they have made enough money. Victoria admits she has canceled her event at Home Farm and makes excuses not to go out in the Diddy Diner. Holly shows Moira the spray and alarm she has bought Victoria to make her feel safe. Rakesh offers to help David and Carly clear up the taramasalata and build the tower again. Chrissie and Andy prepare to pitch their outdoor adventure idea and they rope Bernice into sorting the food. Jimmy and Victoria sneak out of Mill Cottage and Ronnie talks to Priya. Priya explains to Vanessa that Rakesh has been getting cold feet over them moving into one of the flats, so she is making the flat feel more like their own to make her husband see this is their dream home. David and Rakesh each build a tower out of the taramasalata tubs and Rakesh samples one. Emma and James buy some decorating magazines and begin to plan their wall colours and fixtures and fittings. Rodney confronts Nicola and Jimmy about their lie that the car had a flat tyre, and he vows never to have all the children overnight again. Jimmy isn't pleased to learn Nicola has arranged for Ronnie to give them a quote for an extension and they have a shouting match in the café. Adam voices his worries to Moira bout how the break in is affecting Victoria but Moira explains that she got through Kirin driving her off the road in time, and with Cain's support. Rakesh pretends he has a stomach ache and rushes upstairs to the shop toilet. Nicola insists to Jimmy that now she is making the money she can chose how to spend it as he just sits at home all day. Jimmy protests that he looks after the house and children and picks up after her. Nicola soon realises she and Jimmy have left a bag behind at Mill Cottage. Rakesh jumps out of the toilet window and onto the bin bellow. He retrieves the bag he placed there earlier and heads over to the Mill. Meanwhile, Vanessa helps Priya lay out some of the Kotecha's photos and personal possession. As she entering the house again, Nicola accidentally knocks over some bottles but manages to hid before Vanessa investigates the noise. Rakesh spots Priya and Vanessa leaving the Mill and overhears Priya explaining to Vanessa that Rakesh wants a bigger house, but this is their dream home as it keeps them all together. Rakesh breaks into the Mill. Adam fits a padlock to the Diddy Diner and asks Holly to convince Victoria to go out with her in the van. Rakesh has second thoughts after looking at the family photos Priya has laid out, but he begins to spray paint the walls anyway. Andy reiterates to Bernice that he has a future with Chrissie and their kiss was a stupid mistake, believing she is jealous of his and Chrissie's relationship. David bins the taramasalata as Priya arrives and questions where he husband is. At Mill Cottage, Nicola looks for a sex toy she and Jimmy left behind, as downstairs Rakesh begins to pour flammable fluid around the Mill and smashes the place up. Nicola is alarmed to hear the commotion downstairs. Holly gives Victoria the spray and alarm and manages to persuade Victoria to go out in the van together. Lawrence arrives back from Dubai and runs into Ronnie in the street. Lawrence informs Ronnie he despises him and thinks of the ways he could die as it would make his life much easier. Ronnie tells Lawrence that he just wants him to be free and happy. Rakesh drops a lighter and hurries out of the burning Mill, unaware Nicola is upstairs. Victoria manages to go back into the Diddy Dinner but panics when the back doors rattle and she ends up sprayin Finn with the red spray. Bernice assures Andy she is not jealous of him, she is jealous that he and Chrissie are happy, as she wants that with Lawrence. Bernice questions if she still has a marriage worth staying in as Lawrence appears and tells his wife he hopes they do. Angelica and Elliot through pasta at each other, but Jimmy doesn't stop them, to prove to Nicola how much he really does. Bernice quizzes Lawrence on why he is home so early. He explains he is home to save his marriage. Bernice tells him that Andy knows everything as he took the blame for her driving a digger into Mill Cottage. She explains that she told Nicola he was having an affair with a woman. Rakesh returns from the 'loo', and tells David that he doesn't think it was the dip that caused his stomach upset but Carly is suspicious when Rakesh's boots are covered in mud. Nicola panics when she spots smoke coming underneath the door. Adam and Holly laugh as she explains to Finn that the red paint takes up to a week to fade, but Finn can't see the funny side as he is pitching for a council contract the following day. Victoria feels guilty and begins to cry telling Adam she needs a few more days off. Jimmy tells Rodney he is acting like the useless, lazy sod that Nicola thinks he is so he didn't stop the kids having a food fight, or clean it up afterward. Some scaffolding falls on Nicola just as she nearly escapes. Dan spots smoke emitting for Mill Cottage just as the place explodes. Ronnie arrives and the pair head into the burning building to save Nicola. Lawrence tells Bernice he missed her everyday he was away. Ronnie and Dan manage to get Nicola outside to safety, but Ronnie heads back in again fearing there are others inside. At Home Farm, Lawrence begs Bernice forget about Ronnie and focus on them, begging his wife not to leave him. Carly and Rakesh go into the burning building to find Ronnie. Rakesh finds him unconscious and they drag him outside as the fire engines arrive. The villagers watch the commotion unfold as unconscious Ronnie receives treatment. Cast Regular cast *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Vanessa Woodfield - Isabel Hodgins *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior and Interior *Mill Cottage - Upstairs flat, downstairs flat and garden *Keepers Cottage - Back garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room and dinging room *Café Main Street - Interior *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Dale View - Downstairs room and front garden *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Church Lane Notes *This hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *No episode was broadcast on Monday 27th June due to schedule changes caused by ITV's coverage of Euro 2016. *A client that Chrissie Sugden talks to is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *A fireman is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,510,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes